Halloween
Halloween is the twenty-first (twenty-sixth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot It's Halloween and the engines excitingly hurry to finish their work. That evening at Tidmouth Sheds, Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas and Emily to pick up a delivery of iron from the Smelters. Percy, worried for them, warns them to watch out for ghosts. Though they both tell him ghosts don't exist before setting off. On their way there, Thomas and Emily discuss what is scarier: ghosts or the Smelter's Yard. By the time they get there, night has fallen and both are spooked. Unbeknownst to them, 'Arry and Bert are hiding behind the Breakdown Train and plan to scare them knowing they are afraid. Moaning and bumping a flatbed, they successfully scare Thomas and Emily, who race to the main shed. Both start to wonder if there are ghosts as they enter where the chains, falling sparks, and several noises make it more scary. As Emily turns around on a turntable, the sparks cause a white tarpaulin to fall onto her, though she is convinced a ghost has got her. Emily races away while Thomas, who is in front of her on the same track races away too. 'Arry and Bert get frightened and run away with Thomas and Emily following them, also thinking she is a ghost. All four engines race through Henry's Tunnel and head back to Tidmouth Sheds. As they arrive, Percy tells them to stop before they crash while Thomas informs him of what is happening while the tarpaulin flies off Emily after she steams under a signal gantry. After Sir Topham Hatt comes to see what the noise is about, Bert admits the trouble he and 'Arry caused and they are sent back to the Smelters to do Thomas and Emily's work as punishment. Nowadays, whenever Thomas or Emily return to the Smelters, they know there is nothing to be scared of and that ghosts don't exist. Or so they think... Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * The Halloween Engine (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Sodor Ironworks * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Wellsworth Trivia * The Halloween Engine is recycled from Gordon's model with one of Henry's tenders from the third season episode Tender Engines. * For unknown reasons, the UK and US versions have different endings. The UK version features a ghost coming out of a pile of scrap, while the US version just has an extra scene with Thomas and Emily. A few of the US HiT Favorites DVDs feature the UK ending. * The scrap hanging from the ceiling is that of hook and loop couplers and bogies for model trains. * Scrap models of Toad, City of Truro, and Donald or Douglas are seen. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-sixth episode of the eighth season. * On Thomas' Sodor Celebration! and the HiT Favorites DVDs, the timing of the narration is different in some areas, such as Thomas screaming, "The Ghost is after me!" for example. Goofs * In a close-up of Thomas, he lurches slightly to one side. * Thomas' face is loose at Tidmouth Sheds. * In widescreen, Henry was still asleep when Gordon, James, and Percy were surprised when they were awakened by Thomas's whistle. Merchandise * Minis (Spooky Emily) * My Thomas Story Library - 'Arry and Bert (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - The Ghost Engine * Magazine Stories - Thomas' Hallowe'en and Scrapyard Scare In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HalloweenTitleCard.png|Title card File:HalloweenTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:HalloweenSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|Latin American Spanish title card File:HalloweenEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.png|European Spanish title card File:HalloweenPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese Title Card File:HalloweenGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:HalloweenCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian Title Card File:Halloween1.png|Henry File:Halloween2.png|Thomas File:Halloween3.png File:Halloween4.png|The Ghost Engine File:Halloween5.png|The Ghost Engine's tender File:Halloween6.png File:Halloween7.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:Halloween8.png|Emily and Thomas File:Halloween9.png|Percy File:Halloween10.png File:Halloween11.png File:Halloween12.png File:Halloween13.png File:Halloween14.png File:Halloween15.png File:Halloween16.png File:Halloween17.png File:Halloween18.png File:Halloween19.png File:Halloween20.png File:Halloween21.png File:Halloween22.png|'Arry and Bert File:Halloween23.png File:Halloween25.png File:Halloween26.png File:Halloween27.png File:Halloween28.png File:Halloween29.png File:Halloween30.png File:Halloween31.png File:Halloween32.png File:Halloween33.png File:Halloween34.png File:Halloween35.png File:Halloween36.png File:Halloween37.png File:Halloween38.png File:Halloween39.png File:Halloween40.png File:Halloween41.png File:Halloween42.png File:Halloween43.png File:Halloween44.png File:Halloween45.png|Emily on the turntable File:Halloween46.png File:Halloween47.png File:Halloween48.png File:Halloween49.png File:Halloween50.png File:Halloween51.png File:Halloween55.png File:Halloween56.png File:Halloween57.png File:Halloween58.png File:Halloween59.png File:Halloween60.png File:Halloween61.png File:Halloween62.png File:Halloween63.png File:Halloween64.png File:Halloween65.png File:Halloween66.png File:Halloween67.png|Edward, Henry, Gordon and James File:Halloween68.png File:Halloween69.png File:Halloween70.png File:Halloween71.png File:Halloween72.png File:Halloween73.png File:Halloween74.png|Thomas' wheels File:Halloween75.png File:Halloween76.png File:Halloween77.png File:Halloween78.png File:Halloween79.png File:Halloween80.png File:Halloween81.png File:Halloween82.png File:Halloween83.png File:Halloween84.png File:Halloween85.png File:Halloween86.png|Sir Topham Hatt in his pyjamas File:Halloween87.png File:Halloween88.png File:Halloween89.png File:Halloween90.png File:Halloween91.png File:Halloween92.png File:Halloween93.png File:Halloween110.png File:Halloween94.png File:Halloween111.png File:Halloween95.png File:Halloween112.png File:Halloween113.png File:Halloween114.png|Scene without border File:Halloween115.png|Scene without border File:HalloweenDeletedScene.png|Deleted scene File:Halloween96.png File:Halloween97.png File:Halloween98.png File:Halloween99.png File:Halloween100.png File:Halloween101.png File:Halloween102.png File:Halloween103.png File:Halloween104.png|Deleted Scene File:Halloween105.png File:Halloween106.png File:Halloween107.png|Deleted Scene File:Halloween108.png File:Halloween109.png File:Halloween52.png File:Halloween54.png|Deleted scene Merchandise Gallery File:MinisSpookyEmily.JPG|Minis File:MyThomasStoryLibraryArryandBert.png|2006 Book File:'ArryandBert2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:TheGhostEngine.jpg|Engine Adventures Book Episode File:Halloween-British Narration|UK Narration File:Halloween-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes